Thera 7.1: Sundara-Samudda
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Theragatha >> Thera(224):Sundara-Samudda Adapted from the Archaic Translation by Mrs. C.A.F. Rhys Davids. Note: 'C' in Pali text is pronounced as 'ch' as in 'China'. ---- Chapter VII. Seven Verses =224. Sundara-Samudda= Reborn in this Baddha-age at Rājagaha, as the son of a very wealthy councillor, he was named Samudda. And because of his beauty he became known as Sundara-Samudda.1 In the prime of his youth he saw the majesty of the Buddha at the festival of his coming to Rājagaha,, and through faith and his native inclination he left the world for the (Monks)Order. Entrusted with a message he went from Rājagaha, to Sāvatthi and there stayed with a virtuous friend, learning how to practise himself in insight. Now his mother at Rājagaha, seeing other councillors' sons and their wives dressed in their best enjoying themselves at a festival, thought of her son and wept. And a certain prostitute to comfort her offered to go and entice him back. The mother promised, if she would do so, and he were to marry her, to make her mistress of the family, and gave her many gifts. Well attended, she went to Sāvatthi, and stopping at a house where the Thera came day after day on his alms round, she caused him to be carefully attended to, showing herself decked and decorated and wearing golden slippers. And one day, slipping these off at the house door, 229 she saluted him with clasped hands as he passed and invited him in with seductive air. Then the Thera, a worldly thought fluttering, resolved then and there to make a supreme effort, and so standing, conjured up meditation and acquired sixfold abhiññā(higher knowledge). Concerning this it is said: ---- 459 Alaŋkatā 49 suvasanā mālabhārī1 vibhūsitā,|| Alattakakatāpādā pādukāruyha vesikā.|| || 460 Pādukā oruhitvāna purato pañjalīkatā,|| Sā maɱ saṇhena mudunā mihitapubbaɱ abhāsatha.|| || 461 Yuvāsi tvaɱ pabbajito tiṭṭhāhi mama sāsane,|| Bhuñja mānusake kāme ahaɱ vittaɱ dadāmi te.|| || 462 Saccaɱ te paṭijānāmi aggiɱ vā te harāmahaɱ,|| Yadā jiṇṇā bhavissāma ubho daṇḍaparāyanā,|| Ubho pi pabbajissama ubhayattha kaṭaggaho.|| || 463 Taɱ ca disvāna yācantiɱ vesikaɱ pañjalīkataɱ,|| Alaŋkataɱ suvasanaɱ maccupāsaɱ va oḍḍitaɱ.|| || 464 Tato me manasīkārā yoniso udapajjatha,|| Ādīnavo pāturahu nibbidā samatiṭṭhatha.|| || 465 Tato cittaɱ vimucci me passa dhammasudhammataɱ,|| Tisso vijjā anuppattā kataɱ buddhassa sāsanan' ti.|| || ---- 459 Decorated and clad to make a gallant show, Crowned with a wreath and decked with many gems, Her feet made red with lac, with slippers wearing, A woman of the town approached me, 460 Wearing her slippers, greeting hands-to-head, With soft, sweet tones and opening compliment: 461 'So young, so fair, and have you left the world(for monkhood) - Stay here within my Rule and Ordinance. Take you your fill of human pleasures. See, it is I will give you all the means to that. No, it is the truth that I am telling you. Or if you doubt, I'll bring you fire and swear. 462 When you and I are old, we both of us Will take our staff to lean upon, and so We both will leave the world(for monkhood) and win both ways.' 463 Seeing that public woman making plea, And offering obeisance dressed in bright colors In boldly dress like trap of Mara(deathlord/devil) laid, 464 230 because of that arose in me the deeper view: Attention to the fact and to the cause. The misery of it all was manifest; Distaste, indifference the mind possessed; 465 And so my heart was set at liberty. O see the seemly Monk’s order of the Path(Dhamma)! The Threefold Wisdom have I made my own, And all the Buddha remains us do is done. ---- 1 Sundārā-Samud'da = beautiful sea. Samudda does not play a part elsewhere in the Canon, but his soubriquet only appears as the name of a bhikkhu(monk) of Rājagaha cited in the Vinaya, or type of bhikkhu(monk) who underwent similar St. Anthony's ordeals (Vinaya, iii. 86). ----